


Summer Sun, Something's Begun

by ShootingStar13



Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Attraction, Background Relationships, Crush at First Sight, Day At The Beach, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love at First Sight, M/M, Minor Character(s), Multi, POV Alternating, Reverse Big Bang Challenge, Romantic Fluff, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Walks On The Beach, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-08 17:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19873360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShootingStar13/pseuds/ShootingStar13
Summary: Bucky is just enjoying a day at the beach when something catches his attention, a dog with a pair of swimming trunks in mouth running away from a naked man chasing after him.Being the good Samaritan that he is, Bucky decides to help the poor (hot) and naked guy get his clothes back from the dog. After being successful in his attempts of getting the dog to drop the shorts the hot and formerly naked guy thanks him by asking him out for a walk on the beach and Bucky gladly accepts.





	Summer Sun, Something's Begun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lasenby_Heathcote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Run, Lucky, Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110774) by [Lasenby_Heathcote](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasenby_Heathcote/pseuds/Lasenby_Heathcote). 



The car door slams shut and the sound of car locking echoes in Bucky’s ears as he flexes his biceps and hikes up the beach supplies to get a better grip on them.

Bucky has his arms lined up with the handle traps of cutely designed cloth tote bags and each bag is filled to the brim with beach towels, various types of snacks, water bottles, spare clothes, and bottles of sunscreen, everything that Bucky and company could possibly need for a day spent at the beach.

The weight of the items in the bags begins to make Bucky’s muscles burn as he slowly, yet patiently, follows Steve and Sam down the steep path of crudely placed boulders and coarse and pebbly beach sand as they try to pick out what spot they want to spend their lazy Saturday on the beach at.

Bucky didn’t initially want to go to the beach today, especially not with the temperature high being in the upper 70s and with there being an unusual influx of people on the beach this weekend.

This particular side of the coast is not usually as densely populated as it is twenty miles north—since that beach is closer to the city—and even on most weekends this side of the beach is pretty vacant, especially since it takes some skill to climb downhill a bunch of rocks to get to the even more remote areas of the beach. But today is the first weekend of the summer, finals are over, and for the next two months school is out for break, and so, everybody and their mamas are flocking to the nearest body of saltwater to mark the beginning of the summer season.

But Bucky decided against staying in. He decided to tough it out and go out with his friends instead of indulge on his introverted tendencies that begged him to curl up underneath the working air conditioning in his new apartment with a large bowl of extra buttery popcorn and a tall ice-cold soda by his side while he spends all day binge-watching the latest episodes of Brooklyn Nine-Nine, 9-1-1, and Jane the Virgin that he missed because he was too busy studying for his insanely difficult bio-chem final that he barley passed with an 80 percent.

Bucky notices that both Sam and Steve have stopped and so he continues trudging through hot sand to catch up with them, taking a stand on the hill of soft dry sand just before the slope of wet sand leading into the ocean.

“I think here is good.” Sam declares as he sticks the white metal pole of their brightly colored beach umbrella into the sand.

“I like it.” Steve says, eyes scanning the surrounding area, “What about you Buck?”

“I’m ready to park it here,” Bucky tells them, not really caring where they set themselves up either way. His plan for the day is to slather his skin in the white shit they call sunscreen, lay down on his beach towel, and nap while he tans underneath the hot sun and lets the melodic crashing of waves lull him to sleep.

Just so long as he has a place to crash, Bucky doesn't care where Steve and Sam put him.

Bucky looks around, taking in the scenery and the many types of people around them. There’s a duo of elderly women set up farther to their left, they’re sitting and chatting in polka-dotted one-piece swimsuits, wearing matching red sunglasses and wide white straw brim hats to shield them from the powerful rays of sunlight beaming down on them. There’s a group of teenagers set up to their right of them, a few of them are just about ready to run into the ocean, shucking off their t-shirts and frayed jean shorts onto their beach mat with zero care in the world. There is also a cute couple with their baby set up to the north of them building sandcastles together and marveling at how cute their kid is when she destroys the sandcastles with her chubby little fists. And in the distance, there are other groups of people setting their things down on the sand and running into the water. He can even hear a dog barking somewhere.

Bucky figures that he’ll also do some people watching today as well since that is his favorite pass time.

Bucky waits for Steve as he unrolls the navy blue, teal, and yellow beach mat and strategically, he places one tote bag on each corner of the beach mat just in case the wind decides to pick up and tries to blow their mat away. Their umbrella, however, will likely be screwed if the wind picks up and if Sam isn’t paying attention to it because he’s too distracted by Steve flexing his insane muscles as he stretches before going into the water.

“Alright, the setup looks good,” Sam says and Bucky can’t help but agree. They’ve got three beach chairs lined up along the long side of the mat and set up underneath their beach umbrella, their bags of extra things holding down the other corners, and the bags of food and the cooler set up in between the three chairs. Bucky can almost spot the symmetry and neatness that Sam’s slight OCD plays in part of their setup.

“Babe, can you pass me my sunscreen?” Sam calls to Steve who’s already digging through the bag with the sunscreen bottles in it.

“Heads up,” Steve calls, under handing the bottle of sunscreen towards Sam, who catches it with ease and begins applying it to his skin.

Fortunately for Bucky, he just naturally tans when he’s in the sun after applying a decent layer of sunscreen to his skin, and of course Sam uses it to prevent skin cancer and other damages caused by the sun’s harmful UV rays. But because of Steve’s pure Irish genes, he just automatically burns if he’s not covered head-to-toe in about ten thick coats of sunscreen, so he puts on a layer before they leave the house, a layer when they get to the beach, another layer after an hour or two, and then another layer a bit before they leave or else he cooks like a lobster does in a boiling pot of water.

Bucky applies his own sunscreen since everyone else is doing theirs and then he plops himself in his uncomfortably low beach chair, places his dark sunglasses onto his face, and sits back, enjoying the view of the ocean stretching out in front of him. Dark green-blue waves crash along the shore, white foam decorates the sand like lace on a wedding dress, and the sound of nature fills him with serenity. Looking out past the slow rolling waves he can see the curve in Earth in the horizon beyond as the ocean magically wraps itself around the planet’s edge, proving that the earth is, in fact, not flat.

“Need help with your back?” Sam asks Steve and Steve gives Sam a wide grin and then a silent nod. Bucky only rolls his eyes from behind his sunglasses as he looks up at the happy couple. He’s not exactly a fan of being the third wheel but he hasn’t spent a lot of time with Sam or Steve recently and it’s not just because Bucky’s been working hard in school and working part-time to help pay for school. Ever since Sam and Steve got engaged on Valentine’s Day this year the two have been hopelessly devoted to each other, practically inseparable, and preoccupied with their wedding plans, hoping to tie the knot during winter break, so that way they’d have at least a week for their honeymoon in the Caribbean.

“You both know this a no sex on the beach kind of establishment?” Bucky asks his friends, tipping his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose to watch just how handsy the two have gotten since Sam finished putting sunscreen on Steve’s back.

Sam has one hand down the back pocket of Steve’s swimming trunks, groping Steve’s 100% all-American beef tenderloin ass and Steve has both his hands roaming Sam’s biceps and pectorals, sizing him up and making heart-eyes at his fiancé. It’s sickening, watching the two men embrace each other, bare chests pressed together and eyes gazing deeply into one another, but ultimately, Bucky is happy for them.

“Don’t get all jealous on us Barnes.” Sam teases. “You’ll find yourself a Boo one day.”

Bucky huffs, folding his arms over his chest, “I’m just trying to keep you two from getting us kicked off the beach for inappropriate behavior.” He shrugs. “If you two wanted to go to a nudist beach you should have just said so.”

And as if on cue, a flash of golden fur runs past them, a pair of swimming trunks clamped shut between its jaws as a tall man and muscular man with sandy colored hair and wearing purple sunglasses runs after the dog, sporting nothing below the waist but a bow and arrow-shaped tattoo on his bare ass.

~*~*~*~

Clint is having a great day. He’s got a couple of days off from work saved up that he’s using today to spend the day at the beach with his crazy but loving family that he's obtained over the years. 

Clint grew up in the foster system. He doesn't remember the day he was brought in because he was far too young to remember, only about four years old. But he remembers the story his older brother Barney used to tell him about that day. His mother was bipolar and suffering from psychosis and one day she snapped and murdered their father in cold blood. There was so much commotion that the neighbors called the police and found Clint and Barney hiding in the master bedroom walk-in closet, covered in bruises and were immediately taken in by social services. 

Clint hasn't seen or heard from Barney since he was ten years old. 

But growing up in the foster system was not luxurious by any sense of the word. That is until Clint was taken in by Angelina Joleen type parents, the kind of parents who adopt kids left and right from all sorts of areas of the world.

Clint was just two weeks shy of 13th birthday when the men who would become his parents showed up looking for another child to foster. Nick and Phil began to foster him and just a year later on his 14th birthday they adopted him. Clint became the new kid of the couple’s growing family and suddenly he was the oldest of four other children.

Clint is two years older than Natasha, Clint's younger sister who his parents adopted from Russia two years prior to adopting Clint. Three years before adopting Natasha, Nick and Phil adopted a set of twins from Sokovia, Natasha is older than the twins, Wanda and Pietro, by six years which makes Clint older by eight. And two years after Clint was adopted, Nick and Phil adopted another daughter, Daisy, or Skye as she likes to be called, who is younger than Wanda and Pietro by a year.

Now Clint is 27 years old and he’s spending the day with his siblings while his parents are out celebrating their 35th wedding anniversary on a cruise in the Bahamas.

Clint finds the beach relaxing when he's there alone and not babysitting his three youngest siblings. Thankfully, all of them are older now and so he can go surfing without needing to stay by their things to watch them the whole time. Plus, Wanda's boyfriend and Natasha's boyfriend are coming over later and since the two of them are the least athletic people Clint knows, he can just leave that responsibility to them. Because Clint badly needs the break after the week he's had.

Being an EMT in a large city is exhausting. 

Clint is enjoying the view from the mat he's laying on as he tries to tan to make his complexion darker since he's been told he looks a little pasty recently. He can see the waves move up and down and he sees that today, this side of the beach is a little less crowded than the other side is, but surely isn't as crowded as the other beach entirely.

But Clint doesn't mind the extra people so long as they don't have to fight anyone for their spot.

“Bruce and Viz are coming by with lunch soon.” Wanda pipes up, ungluing her eyes away from her cell phone for the first time since they arrived at the beach. She's sitting legs crossed on a beach chair, lounging like any teen girl would. She doesn't like to get her hands dirty but she can if she needs to. Which is why her manicured butt is sitting high and mighty on the chair while Clint is "stuck" on the beach mat.

“Nice to know that your and Nat's boyfriends are finally being useful for something.” Clint chuckles.

Just then, Clint looks up to see Natasha as she emerges from the water after her swim, looking like a siren with her wet red hair clinging to her shoulders and back while water drips down her black and red polka-dot bathing suit. 

“Bruce may not be able to kick your ass physically, but he can intellectually, so I’d look out for me instead.” Natasha smiles and Clint doesn’t know if it’s because she grew up in Russia the first eight years of her life that makes Nat so scary or because she’s now a certified a lawyer.

Clint doesn't actually dislike either of his sisters' boyfriends, he actually considers Bruce to be a good friend since the guy is his weed dealer but sometimes Clint has to tease because he's the older brother and his badass sisters managed to get with the world’s nerdiest guys.

“Don’t be so mean to Viz.” Wanda huffs annoyed with Clint for his constant teasing.

“With a name like Viz, maybe he deserves to be made fun of,” Clint says as he stands up. He walks towards Wanda and begins ruffling his hand through his youngest sister’s copper hair, messing up the time she spent this morning parting her hair. She makes a face and rolls her eyes at him which Clint takes as a sign that he’s not in any actual trouble for being the older brother whose job is to tease his younger sisters and their boyfriends when he's around to do so.

Speaking of his sisters, Clint looks around for his other sister Skye, his brother Pietro and his dog Lucky in the distance. His younger brother promised to tire Lucky out for the day, so he doesn't run off while everyone is relaxing. But now that Clint can’t see any of them, he wonders if Lucky is the one tiring them out.

Clint gives up looking for his other siblings and his dog when sees Bruce and Viz coming down towards them, Bruce is carrying four boxes of pizza, two boxes of wings, and a box of garlic knots stacked on top of each other while Viz is carrying two liters of soda and a cooler full of two-gallon cartons of ice cream.

Bruce can barely see over the stack of pizzas and so Natasha goes to help out, taking the smaller boxes and then pressing a kiss to Bruce's cheek. Clint finds that Natasha can really open up and be soft around Bruce, which he is glad for since she's usually can't do that around people who aren't her family.

As soon as the food arrives Skye and Pietro come back with Lucky. The year-old golden retriever is drenched in seawater, his long yellow fur clinging to his body making him appear thinner than he actually is, but there's a smile on his face and a light green tennis ball in between his jaws which is a good indicator that Lucky had a good time.

Pietro is equally as wet as Lucky is and Skye's lavender and white floral print suit is dry, meaning she stayed behind on the shore while Pietro and Lucky frolicked in the water like the hyper kids that they are.

Clint smiles and beckons his dog over, gives him a good head pat and lets him lick his cheeks, essentially giving him a kiss.

"Good boy Lucky, you seem to look like you had fun."

"He had a blast," Skye says. "I threw the ball in the ocean and he went after it, typical cute dog stuff." She grins and holds up her cell phone, "I even got some of it on camera, you can check my Snap and Instagram stories for them."

Though Skye and Lucky look happy, Pietro doesn't seem pleased at all.

"That dog is a menace," Pietro says. "Little shit knocked me in the water while I was trying to impress this group of girls," He adds while taking a box of pizza from Bruce, opening the box, and shoving the biggest slice into his mouth. "I was running, ya know, and then he comes bounding towards me and knocks me in the water. The girls saw and started laughing, it was horrible."

Clint laughs, patting Lucky again for doing a good job of embarrassing his brother.

"It's not funny Clint."

Pietro whines, but his tone changes as he continues eating.

"It's hilarious and you know it," Skye says, agreeing and laughing with Clint.

"Alright, that’s enough of laughing at Pietro," Natasha says, holding back a chuckle. "He can't help being terribly awful at impressing girls." She's laughing now too and though Pietro looks annoyed, Clint knows that he knows it’s all in good fun.

As they all settle down, the rest of the food is brought out and Clint gladly takes four slices of pepperoni pizza onto his plate and one slice of Hawaiian, practically admitting to his Wanda's nerdy British boyfriend that pineapple on pizza does taste good.

As soon as the pizza is put on his plate Lucky makes beeline for Clint, jumping up on his hind legs and planting his paws on Clint's lower body, his claws threatening to sink into his skin. Lucky's tail begins to wag in a rotor motion, his brown eyes grow wide and his tongue falls out the side of his mouth.

"No Lucky," Clint says. "You remember what the vet said? Pizza is bad for puppies; I shouldn't have been feeding it to you in the first place."

Lucky lets out a low whine and a huff of breath through his nose and if Clint didn't know better, he'd say that Lucky was pouting.

"We brought you dog food and water," Clint adds putting an emphasis on the word dog.

"A little slice won't hurt him," Wanda says also giving Clint big brown puppy eyes.

"Hell, we've seen him eat an entire extra-large pizza plus barbeque wings, with no harm done," Pietro adds.

"He's just going to have to eat his food and his treats for today." Clint says, patting Lucky on his head, "I don't mean to be the bad guy here buddy, so here have a pepperoni." Clint peels of a greasy and cheesy slice of pepperoni from his pizza stack and dangles it in front of Lucky's nose.

Lucky's eyes light up and he sits down, already knowing the command is about to come from Clint anyway.

"Good boy!" Clint exclaims and hands Lucky the treat. He gladly swallows down the entire thing whole, not bothering to chew or taste it.

"Damn dog is a garbage disposal." Natasha laughs.

Clint silently agrees with her before shoving his lunch into his mouth.

The entire time they eat, Lucky goes begging for scraps from everyone else, completely ignoring his bowl of food sitting in the sand. It frustrates Clint, but he knows that it’s a good thing that his dog won't eat out of a food bowl outside their house, it means he knows where home is.

As Clint converses with Natasha and Bruce, someone far away calls Pietro's name. Clint looks out into the distance and notices some of Pietro's former track team walking their way and so Pietro immediately stands up and hurries off into the direction of his friends.

Now that there is a free seat, Clint decides to use his older sibling card to steal his younger brother's spot.

But Clint doesn't realize that Pietro didn't bring his food with him.

As Clint sits down, his ass lands on something hot and squishy, and for a second he thinks its poop, so he gets up to see the mess on his swimming trunks.

As observational as he is, Clint managed to not see Pietro's plate sitting on the chair and so now Clint has pizza all over his ass.

"Aw, pizza, no." He mutters, a little embarrassed for not checking the seat properly.

"Dammit Pietro," Wanda sighs, "he's gonna be ticked you sat on his food when he gets back," she points out.

"Did you get a pizza all over your butt again?" Skye asks with a mouth full of food.

"Don't just sit there, get me some napkins," Clint says, twisting his body, thank god he's flexible, to assess the damage.

"Just go wash it off in the ocean," Natasha tells him, rolling her eyes at his airheadedness.

Clint decides to take her advice and so he begins his walk towards the ocean, looking around and hoping no one else notices the mess.

But Lucky notices it for sure.

Lucky bounds after him, hopping excitedly as his tongue tries lapping at the cheesy tomato-y mess on Clint's ass.

"Down Lucky," Clint scolds his dog. He loves the little guy but not when he's trying to eat Clint's shorts, and right now, his walnut-sized brain is hyper-focused on the mess of mashed pepperoni pizza on the back of Clint’s swimming trunks and so he's not on listening to any of Clint's commands.

Clint can hear Skye and Wanda whistling to get Lucky’s attention so that he’ll leave Clint alone long enough so he can wash off the food from his pants, but Lucky can’t hear them because he’s a selective listener and is choosing to ignore them in favor of harassing Clint’s behind.

“Lucky! Down!”

But then the dog’s jaws snap shut around the material on the leg of Clint’s trunks and he pulls on them hard, bringing Clint down onto the sand with Lucky.

Clint keeps yelling at his dog to stop but the dumb thing wants the now sandy pizza stain on Clint’s butt and he won’t let it go without a fight.

Lucky begins to pull down the swimwear, causing a slight panic to rise in Clint’s throat because holy shit this beach is not a nudist beach plus there are elderly women and kids present and he does not want to get a ticket for indecency.

But it’s too late, Lucky’s already gotten his shorts off in one quick tug and then he runs off with them like the little shit dog that he is.

“Aw, Lucky, no!” Clint yells, dashing after his wild mutt as fast as he can and hopefully without flashing anyone.

~*~*~

Bucky’s not sure what to do about the guy chasing after the dog running away with his swimsuit, but he knows he can’t just watch and laugh, at least not for the entire duration of the ordeal. And though Bucky enjoys the view of the guy's nice round ass, he has to at least help him get the dog to stop running, so he gets up and digs through the bags to find Sam’s beef jerky stash among their things.

Through Sam’s laughter, he tells Bucky,

“Don’t waste my good beef jerky on some dog.”

To which Bucky ignores him and waves the bag, so the dog can see it. When that doesn’t get his attention, Bucky begins shaking the bag next so that processed meaty goodness inside distracts the dog long enough for him to stop in his tracks so the naked man can retrieve his bathing suit.

The dog, a beautiful golden retriever, looks towards Bucky with interest upon hearing the beef jerky bag being shaken. His ears perk up and his tail begins to wag in a circle. He’s excited and is right where Bucky wants him.

“You want some jerky?” Bucky asks. “Want some jerky puppy?”

The dog barks through a clenched jaw, the sound muffled by the shorts in his mouth.

“Let go of the shorts and you can have some jerky,” Bucky says, taking a nice sized piece out of the bag.

Bucky can practically see the dog drooling around the swimming trunks in his jaws and as gross as that is it is also kind of cute.

The dog is eager, he wants the jerky, but he doesn’t want to put down the swimwear just yet, so he tries to get Bucky to drop the whole bag of jerky by head butting him in the leg and pawing at his feet. But Bucky knows how to deal with pets since he’s had so many over the years.

“Drop the pants,” Bucky says, voice stern.

The dog is hesitant, but he finally drops the shorts and Bucky gives him the piece of jerky while the naked man quickly gathers his shorts, assesses them for any tears and slips them back on, sighing in relief.

“Lucky.” The formerly naked man says. “Bad dog.” He says, grabbing the poor thing by the collar and giving him a firm finger bop on the nose. The dog shakes his head, unhappy with getting bopped and then turns to Bucky for another piece of jerky.

“Uh-uh.” Bucky says, “seems like you’ve been a bad puppy today so no more beef jerky for you.” He tells the dog before handing the bag back to Sam, who’s finally done laughing at the formerly naked man, as is Steve, but who is annoyed with Bucky for using his Jerky.

“Thank you,” formerly naked man says, “for helping me get my pants back.” His smile is aimed at Bucky and he can’t help but find the guy attractive, despite him being a complete stranger who seems like the perfect example for the title, human disaster, since he dog did just steal his pants and he had to chase after him, naked, on a public beach in order to get them back.

“Do we even wanna know why they were stolen in the first place?” Sam asks the guy.

“No, you don’t, but I will say it involved pizza.” The guy says with an embarrassed laugh. “Uh, thanks for sacrificing your jerky,” the formerly naked guy says to Sam.

“It’s no problem,” Sam says, giving Bucky the stink eye. “I’ve got a lot more at home.”

The guy smiles and shakes Sam’s hand. Sam introduces himself to the guy and so does Steve, getting a little possessive over his fiancé like he always does when a good-looking guy begins talking to him.

Bucky doesn't say much because he might accidentally tell the formerly naked guy that he has a nice ass and that his brain has been replaying the image since the guy put back on his pants, so he stays quiet. Bucky's also curious about the tattoo above his right thigh-ass area and wants to get a better look as an excuse to see hot formerly naked guy's ass again.

Though he knows there is an easier way to ask the guy to see his ass again, he's not about to ask a stranger to have a quickie with him in one of the nasty public beach bathrooms nearby.

“My name’s Clint.” The formerly naked guy tells them, bringing Bucky out of his head. “And this is Lucky, the world’s biggest asshole-dog.”

“Aw Lucky’s a cute name,” Steve says, giving the dog a nice head pat, despite his allergies. “And it rhymes with your name Buck.” He adds.

“Your name is Bucky then I take it,” Clint asks him.

Bucky nods, holding out his hand to shake it with Clint’s. The other man’s hand is calloused, more so than his own, and is especially calloused along his first and second finger and his thumb.

“It’s nice to meet you Bucky,” Clint says. “I’m sorry about flashing you and your friends.”

“It’s not like I didn’t enjoy the view,” Bucky says before his brain can stop him.

Clint smiles and doesn’t take his hand back yet. Instead, he eyes Bucky up and down, basically checking him out before saying,

“Want to do something terribly cliché and go for a walk on the beach?”

Bucky is taken aback for a moment and despite having plans to do absolutely nothing today, he feels like canceling those plans immediately to go walk with the guy he’d just seen sprinting across the beach completely in the nude.

“Would it be even more cliché if I said yes?” Bucky asks, taking his hand back because now his palms are sweaty from the sudden flirting he’s doing with the guy, who is one attractive formerly naked stranger with a name. He's tall, taller than Bucky, and is all muscular arms, chiseled abs, sandy blonde hair, and sky-blue eyes. He even has a cute and dazzling smile to top it all off.

Bucky suddenly wouldn’t mind if Clint came home with him so that he could top him tonight. But he stuffs that mental image in the back of his mind because this is a family-friendly beach.

“I feel like we’re witnessing magic here.” Sam interrupts his and Clint’s moment. “Babe, capture this mentally so you can paint it later and show it to Bucky, I think he’ll appreciate the gesture.”

Sam says making kissing noises towards Bucky and Clint who is now red in the face but holding it together.

“I’ll title it, Love at First Sight.” Steve joins, batting his eyelashes towards Bucky and making kissy faces too.

Bucky wants to punch both Sam and Steve right in the jaw for being assholes but decides against it because he’d rather not get in trouble for beating up his best friend and his fiancé at the beach.

He’d rather go for a walk with Clint and his dog Lucky instead.

“Want to take a stroll on the pier first?” Bucky asks, ignoring his friends, and taking Clint’s hand once more, interlacing their fingers together.

“I’d like that very much,” Clint says. “Come Lucky, let’s go for a walk.” He says to the dog, who immediately has his energy back after being publicly shamed for being a bad dog earlier.

Bucky admires how easily the dog bounced back from being scolded all while walking hand-in-hand with Clint, the crazy guy whose dog seems even crazier than he is.

As the dog trots just a few feet ahead of them, Bucky and Clint walk hand-in-hand towards the pier, where many people enjoy taking a stroll, looking out into the far horizon, watching people fish, and happily take in the sea breeze blowing around them. Bucky enjoys going to the gift shop before going to the pier to get ice cream, so he makes that suggestion to Clint to get some.

“Ice cream sounds great.” He says, “But I’m paying since I asked you out.” He says, patting his shorts like he's making sure his wallet is still there.

Thankfully, it seems like it’s still there and so the three of them stop at the shop at the base of the pier still on the sand just before it begins to stretch out over the water.

Clint asks Bucky his order and goes into the shop alone while Bucky waits outside with Lucky, who is sniffing around the pier, taking in all the scents of the dogs before him, the dead fish, the fallen food, and the masses of people who walk the pier on a daily basis.

When Clint returns, Bucky takes the cone in his hand and takes a lick, enjoying the chocolatey taste on his tongue.

Lucky continues to walk ahead, being very well behaved for a puppy without a leash on. Thankfully, the beach allows for dogs to not need a leash if they prefer not wearing one, and it seems Clint’s dog is that way.

“Lucky’s being better behaved.” Bucky points out trying to awkwardly make small talk since all he can actually think to say to the guy is thank you for showing me your wonderful ass earlier, let's date because I want to do incredibly sexy things to said ass.

“Lucky’s a brat who hates being told no,” Clint says. “He saw the opportunity to get what he wanted and he took it, I still can't believe he made me chase him in the nude.”

It takes all of Bucky's brain cells to keep him from saying something inappropriate.

“Still, you seem like a wonderful dog dad,” Bucky says.

“I’m the best dog dad.” Clint declares. “But I’m sure there are better out there, ones who don’t let their dogs take their pants off on a public beach.”

“If it’s any consolation, I really did like what I saw.” Bucky winks and immediately regrets saying that to him, again.

Clint chokes on his ice cream, coughs a bit, eye-watering and face reddening.

"Ugh ignore me, I'm usually less awkward when I either have a couple of drinks in me or when I get to know the person better."

“Well it's not five o'clock yet so I guess that means you have to get know me better," Clint says and Bucky mentally gives him points for also being so smooth.

Bucky then notices Lucky begging for Clint’s ice cream and Clint sighs before he bends over to let Lucky lick up some of the vanilla-y goodness. If Bucky wasn’t already attracted to Clint he might have seen that as a turn off, but knowing now the lengths the guy’s dog goes for human food, and how much Clint adores his dog, he finds the two of them adorable and hopes he’ll get to know more about them and see more of them after today. He doesn’t want them to be a one date sort of couple. He wants more dates with Clint already and they’ve only just begun.

Clint asks Bucky what he does for a living and Bucky answers honestly. He tells him that he’s in school, working on finishing his master’s degree by next year and hopefully getting accepted as an intern to work for Stark Industries before moving up the career ladder so he can make prosthetics for people in need of them.

“Oh, I know Tony, he’s a good guy,” Clint says, causing Bucky to nearly stop in his tracks and faint.

“You know Tony Stark?”

“His dad and my dad worked together back in the 90s for something I’m not supposed to know about since he works for the government,” Clint says. “But yeah I got to know the kid, he crushed on my sister for a little bit and now she’s his lawyer.”

Bucky is awed and a little envious all at once.

“What do you do then, since now I know you know Tony Stark, have a father who works for the government and have a lawyer for a sister.”

“I’m an EMT,” Clint tells him. “I enjoy helping people and being able to do that makes me feel good, ya know?" He sighs before saying, "I’ve always wanted to help people after growing up in foster care, so many people need help and I want to be a person that person who helps make bad things seem a little less scary for people.”

Bucky’s heart aches for the younger version of Clint growing up in foster care, but he is also impressed with Clint now, old enough to help people and be someone who is willing to be a good person with no selfish agenda lying underneath.

He also thinks that first responders are hot so that’s a bonus in his book.

The three of them continue to walk on the pier and Clint and Bucky share stories of their pasts, talk about the present and share dreams about their futures.

Bucky finds Clint to be an interesting guy, weird, a little disastrous, but also really sweet and funny and he already likes him a lot.

They come to a stop at the end of the pier, it’s emptier than usual, probably because all the fishers are on a lunch break, and Bucky and Clint decide to take a seat on the benches at the end, looking over the vast ocean stretched out for miles in front of them.

It’s a beautiful sight, the two shades of blue meeting along the horizon, one a bright and clear shade while the other is a shade tinted with greens giving each a distinct hue, as they both collide at the edge of the earth, so far away and yet appears so close. There aren’t any clouds in the sky and the ocean is calm, it’s a good day for relaxing at the beach or taking a walk, not a care in the world, salty sea air in your hair, and sand getting stuck in places sand shouldn’t be.

Bucky wouldn’t dare trade this moment for anything.

~*~*~

Clint pats Lucky’s head, telling him to sit and stay beside him and Bucky and hopes the damn dog actually listens to him. He loves Lucky, but sometimes he can be a little shit. So far, though, since they’ve met Bucky, Lucky’s been behaving so he hopes that keeps up.

Lucky sits, panting and smiling, tongue rolled out to the side of his mouth and staring out at the sea, curious but not brave or dumb enough to venture farther. He looks content and Clint is too. He looks over towards Bucky, who is also taking in the scenery with Lucky. Bucky looks gorgeous, long strands of brown hair falling down his face from the messy bun on top his head, storm blue eyes so full of life, eyelashes so long and dark they flutter like butterfly wings, and a smile so wonderful it should be cherished every day. Clint is also appreciative of Bucky's body, what he can see at least. Underneath his tank top, he is all lean muscles, strong arms, and thick thighs that Clint wants his head trapped between while he does disgusting things with his tongue to Bucky’s ass.

Things he won't say aloud until just the right moment when he's about to do said things to the guy's ass that sadly, for now, he can only appreciate through the material of his swimming trunks.

“So, Bucky, where’d that name come from?” Clint asks trying to keep his mind from wandering too far into the gutter.

Bucky laughs, a sound so majestic Clint wants to hear it again.

“Well, my full name is James Buchanan Barnes, and I met my friend Steve, the blonde you met earlier, in kindergarten and there were three other James in our class and well I didn’t like the nickname ‘Jim’ or ‘Jimmy’ so Steve suggested we make a nickname with my middle name and the name Bucky came to be.”

Clint chuckles, finding it cute imagining a young Bucky refusing to be called ‘Jim.’

“So, why’d you name Lucky, Lucky?” Bucky asks him. It’s a question he doesn't get asked too much when people meet his dog, but those who know do know his name comes with a story.

“I met Lucky when he was a couple of weeks old," Clint begins, "there was this awful electrical fire in an old apartment, it was mostly abandoned except for the homeless people living inside and the many animals seeking shelter from the winter cold, and as I was checking the rooms for people, I found this lone puppy standing on a broken couch, terrified of the flames but barking at them like he could scare them away so he could get out," his heart aches at the memory but he continues the story, "So I did what I had to do and I got him out of the apartment and once everything was cleared up I decided to go with animal control to the shelter, wait the 24 hour period to see him again and then finally adopt him." Clint pets Lucky down his back remembering how Lucky recognized him when he did the meet and greet with him at the shelter. "Since the little guy managed to survive a fire, I figure he was pretty damn lucky and so I named him Lucky and we’ve been best buds ever since.”

“Aw,” Bucky says, reaching across Clint's lap to pet Lucky on the head. “You poor baby,.” he coos "that must have been so scary."

“Hey, what about me?” Clint whines dramatically.

“A hot and brave paramedic like you? I think you'll be fine Clint.”

“Hot and brave huh?” Clint smirks, finding it nice that Bucky already thinks so highly of him.

“Very hot and pretty damn brave if you’re going around saving puppies from apartment fires.”

Clint smiles, glad to know Bucky finds his career choice to be sexy. Clint knows his job is one that many people find hot and he's no stranger to using his job to pick up men and women he finds attractive.

“I’m glad you think that then,” Clint says, looking down at Bucky who's still stretched over his lap as he pets his dog.

They get up once the pier gets a little busier after lunch and they decide to continue their stroll along the beach, close enough to the shore so that their bare feet hit the water whenever the wave comes in.

The water is cold, but not so cold that they step away from the water coming in. It takes a couple of waves crashing down for their feet to get used to the temperature, but it’s not long before they're walking hand-in-hand together. Clint is a little bit glad and a lot bit relieved that he doesn’t get sweaty palms when holding hands with someone he likes on a date because his hands would be really sweaty right now.

“You mentioned earlier that you have a sister, how many other siblings do you have?” Bucky asks keeping their conversation flowing, must the current of the ocean beside them.

“Well before being in the system, I had an older brother but I haven’t seen him since I was young,” Clint tells Bucky. Sometimes Clint wishes he could reach out to Barney, find him on Facebook and catch up at nearby diner, but he's been too scared to try because the last time he saw Barney he was being arrested on the front porch of their last home together and on his way to Juvey for setting the school bathroom on fire. Clint shakes the memory away and continues saying, “But ever since my dads adopted me, I became the oldest child, I have three little sisters and a little brother, my brother Pietro and my sister Wanda are twins.”

“Wow guess we have that in common then since we’re both the oldest,” Bucky says.

“How many siblings do you have?”

“Three younger sisters,” Bucky tells him. “They used to annoy me and sometimes I felt left out when they did girl things together, but I love them and they love me, ya know?”

“Family can be complicated, but I love them nonetheless.”

Bucky makes an agreeing hum, smiling, and kicking at the wet sand underneath his feet.

"I've also been meaning to ask, about that tattoo on your thigh," Bucky begins, "I'm curious as to what it means, but you don't have to tell me if you'd rather not."

"It's nothing bad," Clint chuckles. "I got into archery in high school, did well enough that I got to do it in college. So, on my sister Natasha's 21st birthday we both got drunk and dared each other to get tattoos, turns out weren't drunk enough to get anything really stupid since I got the bow and arrow on my butt and she got a pair of ballet slippers on her hip."

"Seems reasonable," Bucky says.

"Do you have any hidden tattoos?" Clint asks him, now curious to know.

"Would you believe me if a similar scenario happened with my friends and I got a tramp stamp of the Tesla logo?"

"No. You didn't?"

"My friend got something nice though, cheesy but nice, his mom's name in a heart on his left shoulder."

"I can't believe you got a Tesla tramp stamp, I'm gonna need proof."

"I'll text you a picture later," Bucky says and Clint grins since he'll be getting Bucky's number and a photo of his back all in one.

Clint and Bucky walk so far they reach the part of the beach that is now completely blocked off by giant rocks and hilly hike up to the freeway. The giant rocks are full of ocean life that Clint finds fascinating; hermit crabs, sea snails, tiny crabs, little fish, and lots of moss and so many other creatures meant to live in smaller pools of ocean.

Bucky lets go of Clint’s hand and takes a step up one of the rocks, he stands tall and proud, letting the wind blow his hair like a giant fan would blow a model’s hair. Bucky looks like a model standing on the rock wearing nothing but his swimming trunks and tight-fitting tank-top that hugs his body wonderfully.

“How’s the view up there?” Clint asks him.

“Lovely,” Bucky says.

Clint steps onto the rock next, careful not to slip on the moss and fall. Lucky is also hesitant to follow him, he huffs at Clint when he makes it up the side of the first rock, following after Bucky who’s climbing the rocks faster than he is like a goat would scale the side of a mountain.

“Come on Lucky, you can do it.” Clint encourages the dog to come up on the rocks.

“Lucky,” Bucky calls. “Wanna come up here?” He asks and Lucky woofs enthusiastically before bounding up the rocks to catch up with Bucky.

“Are you the dog whisperer or something?” Clint asks, traveling up the rocks at a quicker speed in order to catch up with his dog and his spontaneous date.

When they get to the part with the tide pools, Clint makes sure Lucky doesn’t disturb the animals too much, though he does love watching him paw at the fish swimming around inside the pools.

“I found a starfish,” Bucky says, pointing out the pale red starfish on the rock, halfway in the water and halfway out of the water.

“That’s cool, it’s kind of looks like Patrick,” Clint says.

“If we find a yellow sea sponge we should put them together." Bucky jokes.

They continue to explore and climb the rocks looking at the other animals in the water; a purple and white shelled hermit crab scrambles across one of the rocks, snapping its claws at Lucky who’s curiously sniffing at it, they can hear the sound of a sea lion barking in the distance, to which Lucky barks back, and a sea anemone looks to be working on swallowing a tiny sea snail.

“What do you think you would you have done instead of becoming an EMT?” Bucky suddenly asks

“Hm,” Clint searches his mind for a guess, truly he’s wanted to be a lot of things growing up but being an EMT was his first choice for the majority of his life, except for when he was in high school and he wanted to be an agent like his father.

“One of my dads is an FBI agent, and I guess maybe I would have done that instead.”

“FBI, that sounds pretty cool.”

“It’s dangerous, but my dad loves it and it always seemed like a great job.”

“I was this close to joining the army,” Bucky says. “But my mom was so upset when I brought it up I think she was about to have a heart attack and disown me all in one breath if I did decide to go.”

Clint wonders what would have happened if Bucky had gone to the army, would they not be hanging out right now, would Clint still be chasing Lucky around in the nude, he wonders how much fate wanted them to meet, if at all, and he wonders how he’s going to ask Bucky out on another date after this one is over.

But for now, Clint enjoys the time they are spending now together, having fun climbing up slippery rocks and exploring marine life.

~*~*~

Bucky is the first one to climb up the rocks but the last one to climb down them. He nearly trips on the way down and is caught by Clint, who’s hands grab his arm just as he’s about to fall. Bucky stabilizes himself on the ground and thanks Clint for helping him to his feet with a quick kiss on the cheek.

“My hero.” He exclaims, dramatically like a damsel in distress would in his shoes.

“You really have a thing for me being an EMT huh?”

“Maybe a little,” Bucky admits. “Eventually I’ll tone it down.”

“Eventually huh?” Clint grins and Bucky nods, face heating up.

The sun slowly begins its dip down the western skies and so Bucky and Clint begin their trek back towards their friends and family, though Bucky doesn’t really want the day to end, it has to, at least for now.

Bucky can see Steve sitting and reading in the distance, once they get close enough, while Sam is somewhere in the water still body surfing despite the drop in temperature, though it does appear he’s heading back to shore. But before they part ways, Bucky stops just halfway there though and he takes Clint’s hands in his and has him stop too.

Clint looks at him with confusion written on his face, Lucky has the same look of confusion when he sees them stop too and Bucky laughs internally realizing that what they say about pets looking like their owners is true.

Bucky represses that laughter though, and sighs looking up at Clint and looks into his eyes. A shade of blue brighter than his own.

“This won’t be like Grease right, where we have this amazing chemistry during a date on the beach, don’t see each other for a while, and meet up again only to have a horrible misunderstanding as we try to reconnect that makes one of us question our identity?”

Clint is dumbfounded for a moment before he starts laughing.

Bucky would be offended if he didn’t already know that what he said was kind of crazy.

“I don’t think this will be like Grease,” Clint assures once he’s done laughing. “But if you still want to tease your hair and put on a skintight leather catsuit I am so down for that.” He winks.

Bucky chuckles, shaking his head, though the idea of dressing like Danny and Sandy for a couple’s costume isn’t such a bad idea in hindsight.

“If you don’t want this to be like Grease then I’d suggest you give me your number first, and so you can keep your promise about sending me a picture of that tattoo you have.” Clint grins.

“Well, at least that reassuring.” Bucky smiles as well. He has Clint hand him his phone so he can put his number in it and then Bucky hands Clint his own phone so Clint can put his number in it.

“I figure the fact you saw my dick before we even had a first date is pretty telling that whatever this is, will last,” Clint tells him and Bucky realizes that he’s right. It’s cliché as hell but it seems like they are victims of the crazy concept of love at first sight, and Bucky doesn’t seem to have a problem with that at all.

Once Bucky’s gotten a hold of Clint’s number he decides that later tonight, he’ll send Clint another picture that’ll make him feel a lot better about Bucky having seen his dick before their first date.

Bucky returns to find Sam making kissy faces at him, teasing him again for his sudden date with a stranger, but Bucky doesn’t mind, he’s quite happy with how the day turned out, even if it was completely unplanned.

Bucky gives Clint a quick kiss on the lips before he bids him farewell and watches him as he leaves to go back with his family.

“Did you two love birds have fun?” Sam asks in a deep tone with his arms crossed over his chest like he's pretending to be Bucky's dad.

“I don’t know, did you two have fun?” Bucky retorts.

“Sam and I had a pretty chill day actually,” Steve says. “But you and that Clint guy, that’s new and you’re not one to just date a stranger, you’re a little paranoid and like to do a background check before you even get a coffee with a guy.”

Bucky huffs, a little annoyed, but knows what his friends are telling him is the truth, he can be a little paranoid, but that’s because he’s terrified of being the victim of a serial killer. Though he knows it’s unlikely, he’s still cautious and Steve’s embellishing his caution with paranoia anyway.

“Clint’s a nice guy, really handsome and really sweet, we exchanged numbers and everything.” He says.

“Well, I wish you the best of luck then,” Steve says.

“You two will look adorable together, dancing at our wedding.”

Hell, yeah we will, Bucky thinks, not daring to vocalize it to either of them, because that’ll only get them to tease him even more.

When Bucky gets home, he eats his dinner with his friends and then goes to shower. As he’s standing naked in the bathroom, Bucky takes his cell phone and turns on the camera, he angles the phone so that he gets a good shot of his dick and quickly sends the photo to Clint with the caption "front" along with a string of emojis; a winking face, a sparkling heart, an eggplant, and another sparkling heart, and finally another winking face.

Then Bucky turns around, twists his body so he can take a photo of his tattoo in the mirror of the bathroom and then sends the photo to Clint with the caption "back" along with a car emoji and tongue sticking out emoji.

About four minutes later Bucky gets a reply,

“Guess we’re even now huh?”

To which Bucky responds,

“We’ll be even more even once you see me naked in person.” He adds a tongue sticking out emoji at the end before going to change into his pajamas for the night.

"Guess that means I'm taking you out again next Saturday?" Clint responds with two revolving heart emojis added to the text.

"Are you asking me out?" Bucky replies.

"Yes, and this time my dog won't be the weird but cute third wheel." He says attaching a photo of Lucky sleeping on his legs.

Bucky smiles and texts Clint back,

"It's a date then,” before heading back to the living room with his friends.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first Reverse Big Bang challenge and I've had so much fun with this! Thank you to winterhawkbigbang for putting all this together and thank you lasenbypheonix for the wonderful artwork!
> 
> Also, Jeremy Renner's EP and the Grease soundtrack helped me a lot with writing this fic and I highly suggest you guys listen to Jeremy Renner's music! His voice is so good!


End file.
